The Shower Experience
by QTR
Summary: Greg Sanders said he didn't see anything in the shower in 4x4, and Sara Sidle claimed she saw everything. Well... twoshot.
1. Greg's POV

**Title: The Shower Experience**

**Rating: K+ (for some content)**

**Summary: After the shower scene in 4x4, Greg told Sara he didn't see anything...or did he?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: My first attempt at a little Greg/Sara. It's not a lot, it's just a tad bit of fluff ;)**

This was definetly not how Greg Sanders had invisioned this in his mind. This was supposed to be...comfortable, _romantic._ Somehow being forced into a shower at a crime-scene and stripped naked because Hazmat had to come in did not seem in any way comfortable let alone romantic in his mind. Greg had it all planned-out...for the one day that Sara excepted his dinner invitation.

_A warm fire in the room. Outside on the balcony there was a dinner table set for two with candlesticks luminated the small eating area. Most of the light was coming from the stars and the moon overhead and the only sound was that of the rippling stream underneath them. It was perfect._

_He was standing in the mirror fixing the black tie of his over-priced rented tuxedo. His hair was fixed, no longer spiky or drowned in hair gel. It was its natural color, a light yet dark brownish color. Before walking out to the balcony he added the final touch- he picked a rose from off of the table and clipped it, setting it in the left breast pocket on his jacket._

_Finally he headed out to the balcony and turned around, waiting for her to come out. The twin china doors opened and she emerged, her white dress blowing in the cold night breeze behind her. The dress sleeves fell just below her shoulders, and they wrapped around her arms. The collar was just below her heart, giving him a fair view of her breasts._

_She shot him a smile and headed over to the table. Immediately he walked over to her seat and pulled the chair out for her, waiting for her to sit down._

_"Thank you," she smiled, taking a seat._

_"Anything for you, my love," he smiled._

Ice-cold water being poured over his head brought Greg Sanders back to reality. He frowned as the reailzation hit him that he was very much indeed _not_ at a luxury hotel with Sara eating a four-star restaurant dinner on the balcony over-looking the courtyard. Shutting his eyes as soap was poured over his head, he looked down at the concrete that served as the floor of the shower as the soap fell onto the ground. When the soap was washed away, he cracked one eye open, only to catch a glimpse of a perfectly-tanned, freckle-dusted leg.

_Oh shoot!_ he thought to himself, _That's Sara's leg!_ He tried to be a gentlemen. He tried to turn away as best he could. But it was one of those things where he couldn't stare at it, yet he couldn't bare to tear his eyes away from it. _Just a glimpse, just a little...peek...is okay, right?_ he asked himself. Looking over at her leg again, he watched as a trail of water and soap dripped down her thigh, and his eyes immediately followed it. _Turn away, turn away, turn away!_ he thought to himself.

He felt eyes burning into the back of his head. He knew that feeling. His head shot him and he made eye-contact with Sara. _Shoot! Did she see me? I tried to turn away, I swear I did!_ he thought to himself, as if he were actually apologizing to her right then and there. As they made eye-contact, Greg quickly turned away as more cold water was poured onto his head.

Greg brought his gaze back down to the ground. _Just look at the ground, look at the ground, look at the ground,_ he told himself. But then he caught a glimpse of a foot. _Must...not...look..._

Greg looked. Sara's firm and perfectly-curved calve led him down to her ankles. And then he saw the tattoo on her foot. A blue sun. _I didn't know she had a tattoo..._ Greg thought. And then he mentally slapped himself in the face. _Duh, you idiot! You're not supposed to know she has a tattoo! You wouldn't know unless YOU WERE LOOKING, YOU PERVERT!_

Greg turned around so that his back was facing Sara. _Almost done, Sanders...think of something else, don't think about how soft and silky smooth her skin must feel..._ That was not helping Greg's situation. _No! Think of something else..._ he thought, _a lake! Right, a lake... _This was still not helping Mr. Sanders. Thinking of a lake ultimately ended up with him imagining him and Sara splashing each other in a lake, both of them getting sopping wet, and then him carrying her into a log cabin by the lake and sitting down in front of a warm fire with her in his lap.

_I can't believe this!_ Greg thought.

Finally the shower was turned off. All sound ceased except for the sound of small water droplets wetting the already-drenched concrete. Greg looked around and he was thrown a towel which he immediately took and started drying himself off with. Turning around, he was horrified to discover that his gaze was once again turned to look at Sara.

She had her back turned to him and her towel was wrapped around her waist, leaving her back and arms gloriously bare to his eyes. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at her back, once again looking at the tanned skin covered in freckles. Unable to falter his gaze, he soon found himself watching her get dressed right before his eyes. A pair of blue CSI scrubs were handed to her, and...

Greg turned around. He was sweating. He had just been soaked in freezing-cold water and he was sweating. Jeez! This wasn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to come to the scene with Sara, process, and go to the lab. That was it. He never heard the part about being crammed in a tight space with her, watching as water dripped over their naked bodies.

Greg quickly got dressed in his blue scrubs and almost ran out of the shower. Sara emerged shortly after, zipping up the front of the suit when she discovered the look on Greg's face. "You okay, Greg?" she asked.

"Yeah! I'm...fine..." Greg said, looking over at her. _Oh jeez, she's not wearing a bra..._

Greg almost screamed when a police officer patted him on the back. Flipping around, he saw the officer who pointed to a patrol car they would be escorted back to the lab in. Greg dashed toward the car, getting in and slamming the door behind him, trying to get the images of Sara he saw in the shower out of his mind.

The trip back to the lab was torture for Greg. Sara sat in the passenger's seat, the whole time looking out the window. Her wet hair was matted down and she kept having to tuck one stubborn strand of hair away from her eyes, granting Greg a free glance at her face; her beautiful brown eyes, her even skin-tone, her pink lips. Definetly not helping Greg Sanders try to calm down at the moment.

As soon as Greg and Sara had gotten themselves dried-off in the lab, they were headed into the layout room to look over evidence. Greg walked by Sara's side, fidgeting nervously. "Sara, I...just want you to know..." Greg started. "...When we were in the shower, I didn't..._see _anything."

Sara looked over at him, hair completely out of her face and tucked in a tight bun behind her head. "Oh really?" she asked. "Gosh, I saw everything..."

_Oh my god! She saw me? What...if.._ Greg tried to control the flush red color of his cheeks as they walked past Grissom.

He didn't even notice the look of shock that appeared on Grissom's face as he watched them descend down the hallway.

The End


	2. Sara's POV

**A/N: I got a lot of people telling me they wanted Sara's POV, too, so here it is:)**

_Damn it, he's staring at my butt, I know it._

It was safe to say that Sara Sidle's day had gone down the drain relatively quickly. She always liked working cases with Greg; they were good friends- always joking around with each other and laughing. She thought that today was going to be just like any other day- another case, another victim (even though Sara knew victims were much more than just victims)...another crime. She expected having to take pictures of the scene and dust for fingerprints and run the AV over bed-sheets.

But she definitely did _not_ expect to have to take a shower with her younger coworker. Actually, she had been stripped naked and forced into a shower with her younger coworker. But it didn't matter what had happened! This was definitely awkward for her.

So why was she here? Sara didn't exactly know. One minute she had been taking photographs of the scene; talking with Greg about what he had found in the victim's nightstand drawer. And the next she was being dragged out of the house with Greg by some guys from HAZMAT (Sara's first thought was that the government was coming to look for E.T.), along with Greg who looked just as confused as she did.

"We have a biohazard situation. You need to be decontaminated immediately."

That was all they had said. They didn't bother to tell Sara or Greg exactly what the situation was, and instead they dragged both of them into the make-shift tent.

So now Sara was in the middle of the tent having ice-cold water poured down over her head by a man in a HAZMAT suit. She could feel Greg's- or someone's- eyes burning into the back of her head. The situation was turning into more than just awkward.

_This is ridiculous. Damn it, quick looking at me! I bet you have a wife; she's not going to be happy about this,_ Sara thought, looking up at the man who was spraying the water over her head. _And it's cold! Can't you at least warm it up a little bit? Warm water kills more germs!_

She looked down at her foot and rolled her eyes. _Great place for a tattoo, genius._

She sighed and looked over at Greg. His eyes were on her. He turned away the second they made eye-contact with eachother.

_Of course he's staring. Everyone's staring. At least I'm not staring._

And as soon as that thought crossed Sara's mind she caught a glimpse of skin. Greg's skin.

_Damn karma..._ Sara thought, though she did not tear her eyes away from what she was looking at. It was Greg's arm. Her eyes travelled up and down his arm as she got a fair view of his chest. He was surprisingly muscular from what Sara could see as she observed his hairless chest.

_What are you doing? Look away! This is Greg for god's sake!_ Sara thought, quickly turning around only to be sprayed in the face with another gallon or two of icy water. _Good thing the water's cold..._ Sara thought to herself.

Wait...

...did that mean...

...that she was feeling attracted...

...to Greg?

_Who wouldn't be! You're both naked, you're, you're...sopping wet..._ Sara thought to herself. _No! Get those thoughts out of your mind! This isn't you! You have to maintain your professionalism, even in a situation like this!_

_**But he's sopping wet...look how the water drips over his body...tracing every curve...**_

Sara wanted to take a gun and shoot herself. This stupid voice in her head was making things oh-so worse.

_I can't do this! I have to get through this...I need to take a deep breath, and just calm down. Steady my nerves._

Surprisingly, Sara found the little voice in her head shutting up. Good, then.

Sara had composed herself rather well and was relieved to find the water turning off. She shook some water off of her arms and legs and was thrown a towel which she took rather quickly. She dried her hair off as best she could, letting the damp strands of brown hair fall over her shoulders, and dried the rest of her body off before wrapping the towel around her waist. _I need clothes..._ she thought to herself.

As if on cue, a pair of blue CSI scrubs were thrown her way. She took them and quickly put them on, not hearing Greg leave as she zipped them up. Turning around, she saw him nowhere in sight and walked out only to discover him looking a bit nervous and uncomfortable. She tilted her head.

"You okay, Greg?" she asked.

Greg jumped a little, looking over at her. She could see him wearing the same blue scrubs as her. "Yeah! I'm...fine.." he told her.

Sara just nodded slowly, looking at where his gaze was falling. _Damn it, I'm not wearing a bra...well, I guess I walked right into that one, didn't I?_

An officer showed them to a patrol car and Sara purposely sat in the front seat so she could be a distance from Greg. She wasn't angry at him...she was still trying to calm her nerves. _This is normal, right? Of course it is, you were just in a shower for god-knows-how-long with the man, of course you're going to need to calm your nerves. And...get the thoughts of his body out of your mind- no, his naked body...out of your mind._

Sara bit her bottom lip so she wouldn't scream in frustration. _Damn me and my observant mind._

After arriving at the lab and putting her hair up so it would be out of her face, Greg and Sara descended down the hallway to look over evidence and ask Doc Robbins why exactly they had been stripped naked and forced into a shower. Sara looked over at Greg who was walking along-side her.

"Sara, I...just want you to know..."

Sara watched as Greg began to speak.

"...When we were in the shower, I didn't...see anything."

Sara grinned a bit, supressing a laugh. _Of course you didn't._ "Really?" she asked. "Gosh, I saw everything..."

She smiled in satisfaction as she noticed the shocked look on Greg's face.

But not on Grissom's.

The End (for real!)


End file.
